Big Time Wish
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Un deseo puede cambiar toda la vida de una persona y Kendall Knight sabe muy bien a que me refiero ya que por una simples palabras que él dijo su vida cambió de un momento a otro. ¿Su navidad estará acabada por esto? ¿Y que tienen que ver tres chicas con el mismo nombre? Kogan, un poco de Jarlos al final.


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 5423

**Advertencias:** menciones de bullying, suicidio. Solo menciones, no se alarmen (un poco jeje)

**Nota del autor:** Inspirado en un capitulo de Glee y iCarly. Creo que hay una pelicula sobre esto mismo solo que no recuerdo el nombre.

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni la banda ni la serie. Todo pertenece a su creador Scott Fellows y a Nickelodeon.

* * *

Bien, digamos que el mes de diciembre de Kendall no había sido del todo bueno. Carlos había arruinado el regalo que le había comprado a Logan, James accidentalmente tiró a la basura su camiseta favorita (la cual de por cierto iba a usar en una cita con el genio), su madre no paraba de fastidiarlo para que hiciera ciertas compras para que Katie no lo notara y Bitters lo culpó de los veinte desastres que Carlos y James habían provocado en tan solo media hora por lo que quedó con una restricción de ir a la piscina por el próximo verano.

Pero gracias al cielo ese día era la víspera de navidad, un día que, por tradición, siempre pasaba junto a Logan para así tener el día de navidad para toda su familia. Un día en el cual Kendall aprovechaba el máximo para estar con su amado no importara lo que pasara, no importaba si él estuviese con un resfriado o si ambos hayan tenido una discusión, la víspera de navidad era una fecha especial para ambos.

Lastima que Kendall no estaba preparado para lo que el destino le tenía planeado especialmente para ese día.

* * *

Eran las 10:00 PM y no había rastro alguno del genio. Kendall lo había citado a las 8:00 PM en la azotea del Palm Woods para tener una cena romántica que él había preparado a la luz de las velas y luego esperar a la noche para abrazarse mirando las estrellas como siempre lo hacían, pero nada, Logan no había aparecido y Kendall sintió que esto ya era el colmo, primero sus amigos, luego su madre, luego Bitters y ahora su novio.

Decidió dejar todas las cosas en la azotea y bajó directo al apartamento 2J en donde se encontró con una escena que definitivamente lo sacó de sus casillas.

Carlos y James estaban intentando controlar un fuego que ellos deben de haber empezado y que estaba consumiendo su árbol de navidad, pero eso no era lo peor.

Logan se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón del apartamento y tenia un aspecto bastante desordenado que usualmente tiene solamente cuando se levanta, cuando sale de algún ensayo o cuando sale de su habitación después de un tiempo de calidad con Kendall.

No podía creer que Logan por una vez en su vida se haya quedado dormido y haya olvidado la víspera de navidad, nunca antes alguno de los dos la había olvidado.

"¡DETENGANSE!" gritó con toda la ira del mundo logrando que Carlos y James lo observaran justo después de apagar el pequeño incendio que, tal vez, provocaron y también despertando de golpe a Logan quien cayó al piso por la sorpresa.

"¿Por qué estas gri-?"

"No me vengas a preguntar por qué estoy gritando, estoy harto, harto de que Bitters me culpe por lo que hacen ustedes dos, harto de que las estupideces de James y Carlos me traigan problemas a mí, pero ahora no puedo creer que olvidaste la víspera de navidad" dijo al principio mirando a sus dos amigos y luego observando al pálido quien tenía una expresión de miedo en todo su rostro. Era la primera vez que Kendall se comportaba así con ellos, especialmente con él.

"Kendall yo-"

"No me vengas con excusas baratas, Logan, últimamente estas actuando extraño y no me extrañaría que estuvieses teniendo un romance a mis espaldas"

"¿Qué? Yo no seria cap-" pero otra vez el rubio lo interrumpió.

"No me vengas con estupideces" James y Carlos solo podían ver como las palabras de Kendall herían cada vez más a Logan pero sabían que no podían hacer algo para evitarlo, eran cosas de pareja y el rubio estaba muy enojado como para razonar.

"Ken-"

"Desearía no haberlos conocido, a ninguno de ustedes, especialmente a ti." Dijo indicando a Logan y yendo directo a su habitación cerrándola de golpe para luego tirarse en la cama empezando lo que sería una larga lucha para poder dormir.

Y entre sus mismas lágrimas de dolor y los sollozos que se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta cayó rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Sintió como el cuerpo empezaba a pesarle, como el cansancio lo invadía pero la alarma del despertador no paraba de sonar y eso le indicaba que tenía que levantarse.

La apagó y esperó unos minutos antes de sentarse en la cama pensando en lo que había dicho la noche anterior. En eso se fijó que la alfombra de su habitación ya no era la misma y ésta era azul, recordaba perfectamente que era gris y que las paredes de ésta eran blancas pero ahora eran celestes.

"Esto tiene que ser obra de James y Carlos" dijo con molestia en su voz y abrió la puerta para bajar las escaleras. Su sorpresa fue que el tobogán ya no se encontraba y no pareciera que estuviese por algún lado.

Cuando bajó su sorpresa fue aun mayor al darse cuenta que estaba en lo que debía ser la sala de estar del 2J pero ésta era muy, MUY distinta a la que él recordaba.

Ya no se encontraba el sillón, ni la televisión de plasma, ni nada de lo que había en su apartamento. La alfombra y las paredes de la sala de estar eran del mismo color que su antigua habitación y ésta era espaciosa, podía hacer una fiesta con más de 500 personas y habría espacio para más.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó en voz baja al ver que ese definitivamente no era el 2J. "¿Mamá?"

No escuchó ruido alguno en la casa así que empezó a recorrerla esperando encontrar respuestas. En el camino se encontró con fotografías en las paredes, no podía recordar ninguna de ellas, en todas se veía tan formal, tan serio, ese no era su verdadero yo.

Y cuando entró a la cocina su sorpresa fue aun más grande, esta era enorme, incluso más que su propia habitación o aun más grande que el apartamento 2J en sí. Estaba repleta de cosas que no recordaba tener como por ejemplo dos refrigeradores enormes, un horno del ancho de los refrigeradores y un sinfín de cosas que no podía explicarse de donde salieron.

"¿Sorprendido?" escuchó como tres voces dijeron al unísono y se volteo encontrándose con las tres Jennifers sentadas en el sillón de la sala de estar dándole la misma mirada que siempre les dieron a los 4 jugadores de Minnesota. Las cuatro estaban vestidas simplemente con vestidos a cuadros, cada una con un color distinto.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Preguntó Kendall con extrañeza, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí, nueva habitación, nueva cocina, nueva casa, fotografías que no recordaba, no entendía nada de nada.

"Cumplimos tu deseo" dijo la Jennifer rubia sin demostrar emoción alguna y diciéndolo como si hubiese sido lo más sencillo del mundo.

"¿De qué están-?" pero la Jennifer de cabello rizado lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo.

"Tu deseaste nunca haber conocido a James, Carlos y especialmente a Logan"

"¿Lo olvidas?" dijeron las otras dos Jennifers al mismo tiempo haciendo recordar esas horribles palabras que le dijo a sus amigos pero por sobre todo a su novio, aun podía recordar los sollozos descontrolados de Logan y se sentía un monstruo por haber hecho eso.

Pero ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido, no recordaba ninguna fotografía porque en su casa la gran mayoría era de sus momentos especiales con sus tres amigos. Su casa es distinta ahora porque nunca ayudó a James a conseguir su sueño y por lo mismo Big Time Rush no existía así que deben de seguir viviendo en Minnesota pero aun así no se explicaba por qué su casa era como de un ricachón.

"Oh cielos" exclamó y se lanzó a un sillón pasando sus manos por la cabeza, estaba viviendo otra vida, esta no era la suya.

"No te quejes, tu lo pediste" dijo la Jennifer de cabello liso siendo igual de insensible que las otras dos. "Y he aquí las consecuencias"

"¿Alguna me puede explicar porque vivo en una mansión o algo así?" fu lo único que pudo decir para al menos salir de alguna duda, por ahora.

"Tu mamá se casó con un productor de música después de que Katie cumpliera 10 años" le respondió la Jennifer rubia.

"Y él hizo una redecoración a su casa, por eso vives con los mayores lujos existentes, incluso tienes un auto y lo más caro en videojuegos" continuó la Jennifer de cabello rizado.

"¿Mamá se casó con un-? Esperen, ¿TENGO UN AUTO?" dijo gritando y levantándose de golpe.

"De hecho tienes tres, tu padrastro quiso darte lo mejor."

Kendall pensó en las palabras de la Jennifer de cabello liso y salió corriendo por la puerta delantera fijándose en que en la entrada de autos había más de cinco estacionados, todos de su familia. Este debía de ser el paraíso y Kendall estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

"Lindos ¿No crees?" volvió a voltearse y vio a las tres Jennifers mirando las majestuosidades de autos que tenía y era cierto, eran muy lindos.

"Esperen, dijeron que mamá se casó cuando Katie tenía 10 ¿Por qué ella no está en ninguna foto en la pared?" preguntó y las tres Jennifers se acercaron a él tomándolo de las manos al tiempo en que la rubia tronaba los dedos y desaparecían del lugar apareciendo en lo que serían los pasillos de algo similar a una escuela.

Kendall se quería morir, sabía exactamente donde estaba, en un reformatorio. Había visitado a varios amigos en el pasado y ya conocía el interior de uno.

"No, no, no, mi hermana no puede estar-"

"Oh si lo está" dijo la Jennifer de cabello rizado.

"Cuando vio que el novio de tu mamá solo te prestaba atención y que tu madre ni siquiera la miraba empezó a andar con la gente equivocada…" dijo la Jennifer de pelo liso.

"…a meterse en problemas…"continuó la Jennifer rubia

"…y empezó a ingerir alcohol como si le pagaran para hacerlo" terminó la Jennifer de cabello rizado ante la mirada atónita de Kendall.

"Pero ¿Cómo? Mi hermanita solo tiene…"

"Kendall Knight" escuchó su nombre y al mismo tiempo vio como las Jennifers ya no estaban con él, lo cual lo extrañó. Siguió al guardia que lo estaba esperando y se puso frente a un vidrio al mismo tiempo que una gendarme traía a su hermana.

Ella seguía teniendo esa cara de ángel pero estaba deteriorada, como si hubiese envejecido de la nada y no entendía como eso le pudo haber pasado a Katie, ella era más inteligente que eso.

"Pero miren si es el adorado de mamá ¿Qué pasó Kendork, te acordaste que tenias una hermana menor?" dijo Katie con veneno en su voz haciendo que Kendall se sintiera horrible. Era horrible ver a su hermana en ese estado, era horrible que estuviese en un reformatorio, era horrible que sintiera odio hacia él y que no fuera la hermanita menor que, aunque fuese algo traviesa, aun así seguía siendo una buena chica.

"¿Qué pasa, el gato te comió la lengua?"

"Katie, ¿Por qué-?"

"Ya tuvimos esta charla y no quiero volver a tenerla así que si es para eso a lo que viniste mejor ándate" dijo la pequeña dispuesta a colgar el teléfono.

"¡Espera! Por favor solo, déjame hablar contigo" suplicó Kendall con lagrimas en los ojos. Quería a su hermana de vuelta y esta no era la verdadera Katie.

"No tenemos nada que hablar, Kendall" dicho esto Katie colgó el teléfono que le permitía hablar con su hermano y se fue sin decir ni siquiera adiós

El rubio se quedó en el lugar con teléfono en mano y mirando al vacío. Esa no podía ser Katie, el quería a su hermanita que lo había ayudado en tantas ocasiones, que había planeado con él que su madre tuviera una cita con Fabio, que le había aconsejado bien cuando se le declaró a Logan. Solo quería que lo volviera a llamar hermano mayor, que lo abrazara de vez en cuando, ya no era la misma Katie y todo era culpa de este estúpido deseo.

* * *

Como si fuese un día normal, fue a la escuela que, curiosamente, era la misma a la que asistía cuando conocía a sus amigos. Existía la posibilidad de que tal vez se encontrara con James, Carlos o incluso Logan aunque no sería lo mismo. Ahora por culpa de su deseo él no conocía a ninguno de los chicos y si debido a lo que pidió Katie se encontraba en el reformatorio, quizá que les habrá pasado a sus tres amigos.

"Que conste que fuiste tú el que deseó no conocerlos" una voz dijo a sus espaldas asustándolo y dándose cuenta de que era la Jennifer rubia. "Nosotras solo hacemos lo que se nos pide"

"¿No hay manera de revertirlo?" ella negó con la cabeza y Kendall solo suspiró, como desearía volver a la normalidad. "¿Sabes que les pasó a los chicos?"

"Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo" dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia el pasillo y logrando que Kendall quedara sin palabra alguna en la boca.

Frente a sus ojos estaba un chico bastante gordito que vestía ropas que aun así lo hacían ver con algo de estilo. Se veía que era mucho más alto que él y tenía el cabello castaño. Si Kendall no hubiese visto sus ojos no hubiese reconocido que ese era…

"¿J-James?" dijo tartamudeando y sin poder creerlo. No recordaba que su mejor amigo haya sido tan gordo en algún momento de su vida y el verlo así, tan poco preocupado de su estado físico, le daban ganas de llorar. Ese no podía ser James. "¡¿Qué demonios le ocurrió?!"

"Al no tenerlos como amigos, James nunca se unió al equipo de hockey, ninguna chica se le acercó porque simplemente era un don nadie"

"Pero si es hijo de Brooke Diamond, ¿Cómo va a ser un don nadie?"Preguntó exaltado, esto era algo que era realmente imposible, no podía ser real, tenía que ser una pesadilla.

"Cuando tu madre es prácticamente famosa pero tu apariencia es muy distinta a la de ella no hay mucho que hacer, la gente es cruel, Kendall, y es por eso que James ni siquiera tiene amigos. Es inseguro, tímido, todo lo que no fue con ustedes porque tú le enseñaste que debía ser fuerte y que no te importaba su personalidad, por lo mismo eras su amigo." La Jennifer rubia tenía bastante razón, él le había dicho esas cosas porque al principio James era bastante inseguro de sí mismo y más teniendo a una "celebridad" como madre, fue por eso que Kendall lo intento sacar adelante a pesar de que el castaño al principio solo quería ser uno más del montón.

"¿No tiene amigos?"

"Ninguno" esta vez se volteó y se encontró con la Jennifer de cabello rizado. Fue como si la rubia hubiese desaparecido y en su lugar hubiese dejado a la chica morena. "Pero lo peor de todo, tiene un acosador que nosotros dos conocemos muy bien"

"Miren quien está aquí" el rubio no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Carlos iba caminando junto con el equipo de hockey directo al casillero de James cerrándolo de golpe y haciendo que el chico saltara del susto. "Si es el obeso Diamond, dime Jamie ¿Cuántas hamburguesas te comiste esta mañana?"

Todos los que estaban presentes se rieron ante las crueles palabras del latino y Kendall podía ver que James bajaba la cabeza con los ojos llorosos. Sin el deseo, Kendall había visto llorar a James solo un par de veces y verlo llorar en ese momento de dolor por culpa del acoso lo hacía sentir horrible.

"Oh, ¿Qué pasa Diamond?" dijo Carlos con voz de lastima "¿Tu mami no te dio desayuno en la mañana?"

"¡Hey!" el equipo de hockey entero se volteó y vio como Kendall se acercaba prácticamente corriendo con una mirada llena de ira y se ponía frente a James quedando solo a centímetros de Carlos. "Déjalo en paz"

"Sal de aquí, Knight, esto no te incumbe" espetó el latino con rabia en su voz y esta creció y creció al ver que el rubio no se movía.

"Claro que sí, no puedes andar por ahí haciendo sentir mal a la gente" el equipo de hockey empezó a reírse a carcajadas al igual que todos los que transitaban por el pasillo.

"¿Estas bromeando? Este chico ni siquiera es una persona, es solo un gordo cerdito" y ahí fue cuando Kendall se lanzó encima de Carlos y empezó a golpearlo por sus crueles palabras. Él nunca iba a dejar que alguno de sus amigos fuese lastimado y si tenía que golpear a Carlos para evitar que James siguiera siendo acosado lo haría encantado.

"Detente" Kendall escuchó que Jennifer le decía y vio como todo a su alrededor estaba completamente detenido, como si el tiempo hubiese parado. "Esta no es la forma de resolver los problemas y lo sabes"

"¿Escuchaste todo lo que le dijo Carlos a James? Claro que se merecía un buen golpe"

"Pero no resuelve nada, Carlos seguirá acosando a James hasta el fin de sus días ¿Qué no vez que al no conocerte, él conoció a otros chicos pero fueron mala influencia para él?"

Y ahí fue cuando lo recordó, cuando conoció a Carlos este ya tenía dos amigos que resultaron ser los verdugos de la escuela durante los siguientes años pero los consejos de Kendall hicieron que el latino abriera los ojos y viera que no eran buenas personas por lo que rompió todo lazo de amistad que tenia con ellos y se quedó con su grupo de amigos.

Ahora que él nunca lo conoció, no hubo nadie que le dijera que ellos no eran buenos y Carlos terminó siendo mal influenciado convirtiéndose en un completo imbécil al igual que esos dos.

"No, no, no, no" el rubio se levantó de golpe y se apoyó en los casilleros observando la imagen frente a sus ojos. James llorando a mares luciendo completamente roto y Carlos con ambos brazos estirados defendiéndose de la pelea que él había causado.

"Tú lo deseaste" ahora era la Jennifer de cabello liso la que le hablaba, obviamente la otra Jennifer había desaparecido. "Gracias a tu deseo las vidas de James, Carlos y Logan fueron muy distintas, ellos te necesitaban pero nunca estuviste para ellos porque nunca los conociste."

"Logan, por favor, dime donde está, necesito saber donde esta mi Logie" Kendall dijo dándole a la chica una mirada suplicante al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus lagrimas descontroladamente.

"Ven, tenemos que dar un paseo" dijo la castaña tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia la salida de la escuela empezando a caminar por las calles de Minnesota.

Kendall podía decir que si, extrañaba su antiguo hogar, pero también extrañaba a sus amigos, a su hermana, a su Logie. Todo era su culpa, si no hubiese reaccionado tan mal esa noche nada de eso estaría pasando.

Aun podía recordar como Logan lloraba desconsolado esa noche y todo era su culpa, él había hecho llorar a su novio por primera vez y le destruía el corazón. No quería imaginarse donde estaría ahora.

"¿Por qué vamos camino al cementerio? La casa de Logan queda hacia el otro lado" preguntó el rubio esperando que sus suposiciones fuesen erróneas.

"Descuida, es un atajo, lo veremos más pronto de lo que crees" dijo la chica quien ahora misteriosamente llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos como la nieve. Kendall estaba empezando a temerse lo peor, no era coincidencia que la chica llevara flores justo cuando estén en pleno cementerio.

Continuaron caminando, Kendall siguiendo a la chica, mientras él sentía como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, no tenía un buen presentimiento pero esperaba estar equivocado, no creía que sin él, Logan hubiese terminado en un cementerio.

De pronto Jennifer se detuvo frente a una lapida y dejó las flores frente a ella para luego arrodillarse y quedarse ahí por un momento. Kendall no podía creer lo que veía.

_Hortense Henry Mitchell_

_14/09/1994 – 19/04/2011_

"No, no, no, no" dijo el rubio sin quitar los ojos de la tumba frente a él. "LOGAN NO ESTA MUERTO" gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando que las lagrimas cayeran libremente.

Jennifer frente a esto no hizo nada, siguió mirando la tumba sabiendo que Kendall sufría más que nadie en ese momento, pero no era mucho lo que se podría hacer, él había deseado eso, nadie lo hizo por él, Kendall había pronunciado las palabras exactas y ellas solo podían cumplir con lo que se les pedía.

Era doloroso escuchar los llantos desconsolados de Kendall, mas aun lo era verlo tirado en el piso con ambas manos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados sin querer abrirlos y enfrentar la realidad.

"¿Q-Qué fue l-lo q-q-que le pasó?" pudo preguntar después de calmarse un poco pero aun así sin querer abrir los ojos.

"El acoso fue demasiado, Logan solo tenía a James en ese momento porque era el único que era acosado del mismo modo que él"

"Pero la Jennifer rubia dijo que James no tenía a nadie"

"Ahora, antes Logan y James se tenían el uno al otro si es que se podría decir así, pero Logan siempre fue débil y simplemente no soporto más dolor" la chica tenía algunas lagrimas en los ojos, siempre se había sabido que era la Jennifer más sensible de las 3 y el que le tocara contar especialmente lo ocurrido al genio le dolía.

Kendall por fin abrió los ojos y miró la tumba frente a él, no pudo evitar imaginarse el rostro de su Logie mirándolo con una sonrisa. Lo extrañaba y lo haría más ahora que estaba en un mundo sin él. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin el chico que lo abrazaba todas las noches o le preparaba el desayuno solo porque sentía que él se lo merecía? ¿Cómo soportaría despertar todas las mañanas sin un beso de buenos días o acostarse a dormir sin un beso de buenas noches?

Quería todo como antes, quería jugar juegos con Carlos, reírse de la adicción a los productos Cuda de James, jugarle algunas bromas a Bitters, ver como a Gustavo le salía humo por las orejas cada vez que él lo desafiaba, ver la cara de Kelly cuando su jefe hacía eso, planear cosas junto a su hermanita, besar los dulces labios de Logan.

Ahora no podía hacer nada porque por culpa suya los chicos no eran sus amigos, su hermana ni siquiera lo podía mirar a la cara, Logan estaba muerto y quizás que le habrá pasado a Gustavo y Kelly por lo que pidió.

"Vamos, es hora de que vayas a casa" Jennifer se levantó dando unos pasos y quedando a una larga distancia de Kendall quien no podía quitar sus ojos de la lapida frente a él.

"Lo que dije no era en serio, daría mi vida por eliminar este deseo y volver a ver tus ojos otra vez, Logie, discúlpame por haberte gritado" dijo el rubio con el corazón destrozado y besó el pedazo de piedra antes de seguir a Jennifer a su hogar pero como si hubiese sido magia ella había desaparecido y ahora solo se encontraba él en medio del cementerio.

Emprendió su camino sabiendo mas menos por dónde ir. Mientras caminaba veía las calles de Minnesota y recordaba todos esos bellos momentos junto a sus tres amigos. Vio enorme árbol lleno se ramas y recordó como habían hecho una casa en ese árbol en particular, también fue el mismo lugar en el que él recordaba haber tenido su primer beso.

Siguió su camino y a lo lejos pudo ver el lago en el que él le había enseñado a Logan a patinar cuando eran más pequeños. También recordó que ese mismo día el hielo estaba muy delgado y el castaño había caído al agua casi muriendo de una hipotermia pero Kendall evitó que eso pasara sacándolo del agua. Ese mismo día ambos se dieron cuenta que sentían algo por el otro, algo más fuerte que una simple amistad, algo que no se dijeron hasta dentro de unos años mas tarde.

Y al llegar a su casa vio como esta estaba completamente vacía, no había ningún alma rondando por ahí, ni siquiera estaban las Jennifers.

Kendall nunca antes se había sentido más solo en su vida.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se lanzó en la cama sintiéndose vacío. Necesitaba a sus amigos, necesitaba a su madre y a Katie, necesitaba el Palm Woods y todos sus residentes, incluyendo al imbécil de Jett, necesitaba a Gustavo, a Kelly, incluso a Griffin, pero más que nada necesitaba a Logan, debía disculparse con él pero ya era tarde. Había pedido lo que menos hubiese querido en el mundo y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

"Como desearía que no hubiese pedido ese deseo, desearía que todo fuese normal" Kendall dijo dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente y empezó a caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

"_¿Crean que sea buena idea?"_

"_Parece haber aprendido la lección"_

"_Okay Jennifers, ya saben que debemos hacer"_

* * *

Empezó a abrir los ojos y escuchó rápidamente unos sollozos descontrolados por lo que se levantó rápidamente chocando con una repisa que estaba puesta a muy baja altura. Recordaba que eso era lo que más odiaba de su habitación del 2J.

Esperen ¿Su habitación del 2J? Kendall empezó a mirar por todos lados y reconoció sus cosas y las de Logan puestas como estaban en la habitación desde un principio, como siempre han estado.

"Descuida Logie, Kendall estaba enojado, no quiso decir eso" escuchó la voz de Carlos consolando a su novio y notó que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Había vuelto a casa y el deseo nunca había ocurrido.

Salió corriendo de su habitación y entro en la sala de estar en donde Logan estaba sentado en el sillón llorando a mares mientras Carlos y James lo abrazaban intentando consolarlo de alguna manera.

Al ver que el rubio había salido, James de inmediato se levantó dispuesto a golpearlo pero no pudo debido a que Kendall tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza, más de la que alguna vez había usado en algún abrazo hacia el chico bonito.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa viejo?" dijo James desconcertado ante la actitud del rubio.

"Nunca hubiese sido nada si no te hubiese conocido James" el niño bonito lo miró con una ceja levantada ya que era muy extraño lo que hacía Kendall pero a la vez era…lindo.

Apenas lo soltó fue directo donde Carlos quien se había levantado y estaba al lado de James y también lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

"Lo que dije no lo hice en serio, no sería nada sin ustedes dos" Carlos rápidamente correspondió al abrazo y James se unió a este sabiendo que lo que decía Kendall era verdadero.

Terminado el abrazó Kendall se dirigió donde Logan e hizo lo mismo que hizo con sus dos amigos solo que con Logan fue más delicado y pasó una mano por su espalda intentando consolarlo por la estupidez que había dicho momentos antes.

"Perdóname, Logie, nunca quise decir eso, demonios mi vida hubiese sido horrible sin ti" dijo sintiendo lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Al diablo si estaba llorando, tenía que disculparse con el castaño de alguna manera. "Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, eres mi todo y sin ti está claro que terminaría en una correccional o algo similar"

"Discúlpame" dijo Logan entre sollozos y ahí fue cuando Kendall se separó un momento de él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que por un momento había extrañado tanto. "Quería darte el regalo perfecto esta navidad pero estaba tan cansado que me quedé dormido y no me fijé en la hora, no quise-"

"Olvídalo, no tienes que pedirme perdón, yo fui un idiota y pensé que me estabas engañando" el rubio quito algunas lagrimas de las mejillas de Logan y pidiendo permiso con su mirada, se acerco a los labios de Logan y deposito un cálido beso en ellos. Lo único que quería era volver a besar los dulces labios de su amado, al mismo tiempo quería disculparse por todo lo ocurrido, por las estupideces dichas.

Cuando ambos se separaron el reloj de la cocina empezó a sonar dando a entender que ya eran las 12:00 AM de un 25 de diciembre, o sea, navidad.

"¡Ya es navidad!" exclamó Carlos yendo a abrazar a sus dos amigos no importando que estuviese interrumpiendo su momento. Esa era la época favorita del latino y pasarla junto a sus mejores amigos era lo que más le encantaba.

James no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena y se unió al abrazo que ahora era grupal. Kendall por fin sentía que ese vacío que tuvo ahora estaba completo ya que tenía a sus dos amigos y su novio con él, de vuelta en su vida.

* * *

"¿Todavía estas ordenando?" preguntó el rubio al ver como Logan seguía limpiando el apartamento desde hace más de media hora, pero al menos podía caminar bien debido a que horas antes después de que se separaron del abrazo y que Kendall les contará el extraño sueño (lo cual hizo pensar a todos en como su amistad con el rubio los había mantenido a salvo, si es que se podría decir de alguna manera), todos abrieron sus regalos dejando los papeles en el suelo e impidiendo que el tránsito por el apartamento fuese normal.

"No me gusta que tu mamá este ordenando todo" Kendall solo observaba como el castaño limpiaba y se preguntaba que como se había ganado un novio tan preocupado por los demás. A Logan nunca le había gustado que la Sra. Knight hiciera algo por ellos así que apenas tenía la oportunidad él la ayudaba de alguna manera.

El rubio decidió que Logan debía tomarse un descanso por lo que rodeo su cintura con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mas bajo sintiendo como al principio su chico se tensaba al notar una nueva presencia pero rápidamente se relajaba al ver que era Kendall quien lo abrazaba sin querer dejarlo ir.

Logan, sabiendo que ya era hora, decidió voltearse y besó los labios de Kendall antes de guiarlo hacia el sillón sacando un regalo que se encontraba debajo de uno de los cojines de este.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es mi regalo de navidad, discúlpame si no es mucho pero quise hacerte algo especial" cuando el rubio terminó de romper el papel de regalo sintió como su aliento se iba rápidamente.

Lo que tenía entre sus manos era un bellísimo libro que, a simple vista, se veía como uno de los que Logan amaba leer pero en el momento en que lo empezó a hojear lentamente se dio cuenta de que cada página era un recuerdo de ambos, una foto o algo que Logan escribía respecto al rubio. Eran exactamente 100 páginas repletas de momentos de toda su vida, desde el primer día en que se conocieron hasta el presente, había páginas vacías y Kendall supo que eran para rellenarlas con momentos futuros de ambos, no era difícil adivinarlo.

Cuando el rubio miró a los ojos chocolates del castaño, sintió que su mundo volvía a desaparecer y ahora eran solo ellos dos. Se acercó a sus labios besándolo lenta y apasionadamente, dejando el libro a un lado suyo y concentrándose solamente en su novio y en su regalo de navidad.

* * *

"¿Están seguras de que Kendall aprendió la lección?" la Jennifer de cabello liso peguntó sin dejar de tomar su chocolate caliente.

"Debería de haberlo hecho, sino sabe que puede volver a como todo era antes" dijo la Jennifer de cabello rubio levantando los hombros y sonando despreocupada respecto a lo ocurrido.

*BUM-BUM* Las tres miraron hacia la pared de donde venían esos golpes y soltaron una carcajada al darse cuenta de que podría haber sido el o los causantes de ese ruido.

"Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta" concluyó la Jennifer de cabello rizado sin dejar de reír. "¿Saben algo? Creo que podríamos darle un empujón a James para que por fin se le declare a Carlos"

"Si…la próxima navidad" dijeron las otras dos Jennifers al mismo tiempo para luego volver a soltar una risita y cada una dirigirse a disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

Después de todo, darle una lección a alguien por pedir estúpidos deseos era algo agotador, y lo era aun más cuando ese alguien es amigo de tres cabezas de hockey.

* * *

**Nota final: ***aparece de debajo de una roca* no me maten por no subir la otra parte de Big Time Glee Club porfavor! mi pc digamos que pasó a mejor vida y con ello se fueron todas mis cosas: ediciones, gifs, fics, etc. WHOA! Esto es lo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida (no me pregunten como lo hice, solo me salio). Ota vez pido disculpas por no haber subido la otra parte de Big Time Glee Club. Espero que esto les haya gustado y en parte recompense un poco mi ausensia por aca, no he estado muy bien que digamos.

Pasen una muy pero muy feliz navidad junto a sus seres queridos y espero que Santa les haya traido lo que pidieron. :) (nunca se es muy joven o viejo para creer no? okey, no creo en Santa pero es una linda ilusion c:)

**-Cam**


End file.
